Father Is Strange
Details *'Title:' 아버지가 이상해 / Abeojiga Isanghae *'Also known as:' My Father Is Strange / Father Is Weird / The Weird Father *'Genre:' Family, drama, comedy *'Episodes:' 52 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Mar-04 to 2017-Aug-27 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Father Is Strange OST Synopsis A story about Byun family with four children and the people around them. An actor suddenly came to the father of the family and claimed that he is his son. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/J7SGe0FXIEI User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Byun Family *'Kim Young Chul as Byun Han Soo / Lee Yoon Suk' *'Kim Hae Sook as Na Young Shil' *Min Jin Woong as Byun Joon Young (1st son) *'Lee Yoo Ri as Byun Hye Young' (1st daughter) *'Jung So Min as Byun Mi Young' (2nd daughter) *Ryu Hwa Young as Byun Ra Young (3rd daughter) ;Cha Family *'Ryu Soo Young as Cha Jung Hwan' *Kang Suk Woo as Cha Kyu Taek *Song Ok Sook as Oh Bok Nyuh ;Gabi Entertainment *'Lee Joon as Ahn Joong Hee' *Lee Mi Do as Kim Yoo Joo *Jung Hee Tae as Kang Woo Sung (CEO) *Nam Tae Boo (남태부) as Tae Boo (Joong Hee's manager) ;Na Family *Park Hye Sook as Kim Mal Boon (Young Shil's mom) *Lee Joon Hyuk as Na Young Shik (Young Shil's younger brother) *Jang So Yun as Lee Bo Mi (Young Shik's wife) *Jung Joon Won as Na Min Ha (Young Shik and Bo Mi's son) ;Other Supporting Cast *Ahn Hyo Seop as Park Chul Soo *Song Won Suk as Park Young Hee (Chul Soo's twin brother) *Lee Byung Joon as Chairman Park (Chul Soo's father) *Kang Da Bin as Jin Sung Joon *Jung Soo Kyo as Jung Hwan's junior (PD) *Choi Dae Hoon as PD Lee *Kim Da Ye as Yun Ji *Hong Yi Joo (홍이주) *Lee Chang as Director Ryu *Choi Dae Sung as Jung Hwan's boss *Park Seung Tae as Han Soo's aunt *So Hee Jung as Yoo Joo's mother *Kim Seo Ra as Joong Hee's mother *Jung Dong Kyu as judge *Seo Kwang Jae ;Cameos and special appearances *Seo Yoon Ah as Hyun Ji (psychiatrist) *Jo Woo Jong (조우종) as talk show MC *Hak Jin (학진) as Yun Tae Soo Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producer:' Jo Woong *'Director:' Lee Jae Sang *'Screenwriter:' Lee Jung Sun Episode Ratings See Father Is Strange/Episode Ratings Recognitions 2017 KBS Drama Awards: *Grand Prize (Daesang) (Kim Young Chul) *Female Top Excellence Award (Lee Yoo Ri) *Best Couple Award (Ryu Soo Young and Lee Yoo Ri) *Best New Actress Award (Ryu Hwa Young) *Best Child Actor (Jung Joon Won) Notes *Actress Kim So Yun was first cast as older sister Hye Young, but then got replaced by Lee Yoo Ri prior to the first script reading and filming. *Drama Attic Cat (MBC, 2003) and Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) were mentioned in ep 22. *On 11th July 2017, extension of 2 episodes has been confirmed and thus making up to total of 52 episodes. *There were complaints from the public about the scene of the kiss between Lee Joon and Jung So Min, saying that the scene showed sexual harassment in the workplace. *On January 1, 2018, it was confirmed that Lee Joon and Jung So Min, the protagonists of the drama, had a relationship since October 2017. *The first script reading took place on January 11 at KBS2'S offices. Reviews See Father is Strange/Reviews External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS